The present invention is concerned with aerators such as conventionally used for attachment to a water faucet. Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art to provide satisfactory aerators. In general the degree of aeration is dependent on the velocity or flow rate. Typical flow rates with the prior art to achieve aeration are about 1.7 to 1.8 gallons per minute. It would be desirable to provide an arrangement which could achieve aeration at a substantially lower rate such as 0.5 gallons per minute to meet the BOCA code.